Turtles Secrets Adventure
Return to ➽ ➽ Timed Event Quests ''' ---- Tips= Turtles have made their way to the Magic Forest! '''Tips: *BROOM: Clearing Trees, Bushes, Weeds *MANA CRYSTAL: Random from Mana Sources (used to craft Spell: Magic of Coziness) *GEMSTONE SHOOT - Random from Mana Sources (x1) & 100% from Quarry and Large Quarry (x10) *PRECIOUS CROWN - Harvest Gemstone Shoot *MAGIC OF COZINESS - Craft in WW then cast on buildings to get Empty Jar *EMPTY JAR - Cast Magic of Coziness on buildings *PRINCESS FROG - Craft in WW, 10 levels & eats Precious Crown, gives Mysterious Box when sold *MYSTERIOUS BOX - From selling Princess Frog, open to get a Secret (Mushroom, Flower or Precious) *YELLOW WATER LILY - Reward for completing quests, gives Golden Key - also receive a special offer May 18th through May 23rd to buy a Yellow Water Lily for 1 coin - get this offer 4 times a day at 5 AM EDT, 11 AM EDT, 5 PM EDT & 11 PM EDT. *GOLDEN KEY - Harvest Yellow Water Lily (used to craft Turtles) |-|Quest: Turtles' Secrets= turtle1.PNG turtle2.PNG turtle3.PNG turtle4.PNG turtle5.PNG turtle6.PNG Turtle7.PNG ---- :Info *Gemstone Shoot: 6 min grow timer, wither in 2h, gives 15m *Princess Frog: 2 min feed cycle, eats Crown + 10m, adult in 10 levels *Water Lily: 24 min grow timer *Blooming Turtle: 1h feed cycle, eats 50 mana + 12 rocks - adult at level 10 ---- Turtles' Secrets 1/7 *Clear (10) Trees or Weeds from your land *Collect from your Mana Sources (20) times *Have a Wonder Workshop Turtles' Secrets 2/7 *Craft (10) Magic of Coziness in the WW *Collect from your Quarries (4) times *Harvest (30) Gemstone Shoots Turtles' Secrets 3/7 *Use (24) Magic of Coziness on your buildings *Collect from your Mana Sources (50) times *Craft (10) Princess Frogs in the WW Turtles' Secrets 4/7 *Place the Adventurous Revel on your land *Harvest (10) Yellow Water Lilies *Sell (24) adult Princess Frogs Turtles' Secrets 5/7 *Open (32) Mysterious Boxes *Harvest (120) Gemstone Shoots *Collect from your Swamp of Miracles (21) times NOTE: Completion of 5/7 opens 6/7 AND Quest: Turtle Pond >> See tab above ''' '''Turtles' Secrets 6/7 *Use Magic of Coziness (32) times *Clear (50) Trees or Weeds from your land *Sell (40) adult Princess Frogs Quest: Turtles' Secrets 7/7 will not begin until you complete Quest: Turtle Pond Turtles' Secrets 7/7 *Place a Turtle Pond on your land *Craft any Turtle in the Adventurous Revel *Feed your Turtle (10) times |-|Quest: Turtle Pond= turtlePondQ1.PNG ---- *This quest opens upon completion of Quest: Turtles' Secrets 5/7 *You must complete this quest to receive Quest: Turtles' Secrets 7/7 ---- Turtle Pond *Sell (50) Turtles' Secrets at Market **'NOTE: Sell MUSHROOM SECRETS - they are much more abundant than the other 2 types and definitely do NOT sell the "Precious" Secrets - they are most rare!!' *Harvest (38) Yellow Water Lilies *Collect from your Quarries (10) times |-|Recipes= MagicCozyR1.PNG|Wonder Workshop PrincessFrogR1.PNG|Wonder Workshop MushroomTurtleR1.PNG|Adventurous Revel BloomingTurtleR1.PNG|Adventurous Revel PreciousTurtleR1.PNG|Adventurous Revel |-|Selling Turtles= *This is the payout for each of the Turtles: sellMushroom.PNG payoutForBlooming.PNG PreciousTurtleS1.PNG Category:Timed Event Quests